Where's Isabella?
by mihane100
Summary: When Isabella spots Perry in spy mode, she does what any curious girl across the street would do- follow him! Find out what happens when she finds out things that she shouldn't know, and how does Perry feel about this? 'kkkkkkrrrrrrrrrrr'
1. Where's Isabella?

**Where's Isabella?**

**Chapter 1**

**by Mihane100**

It was a normal Saturday morning for Isabella Garcia Shapiro. The sun was illuminating the city of Danville with a neon glow and she could hear Phineas and Ferb building their next crazy contraption in the backyard, as she walked across the street to greet them. The only thing that wasn't normal was that she had woken up much later than usual. But this was mostly due to the fact that she was having a wonderful dream about her wedding...

She was just about to open the gate when... ''Eeeeeeeeeeek!''

What she saw left her paralyzed in shock. Perry, Phineas and Ferb's dumb pet platypus, had just stood on two legs and was wearing a fedora. Was he some sort of spy? She glanced at Phineas but he was as oblivious as ever. Before she could say ''What'cha doin'?'' Perry kicked an empty yellow shed that Isabella had never noticed before, revealing a secret passage and had stepped though it cautiously with a ''kkkkkkrrrrrrrrrrr!''

Not knowing what else to do, she started evaluating her options. Should she go in and explore, or should she tell Phineas and Ferb? After all, it IS their platypus. She didn't get a chance to decide because- BLAM! Buford came barging though the gate with an irritated Baljeet, causing Isabella to trip and fall into the secret passage. The last thing she heard while she was plummeting to the unknown was ''Where's Perry?''


	2. Meeting Doof

**Where's Isabella?**

**Chapter 2**

**by Mihane100**

Isabella was starting to feel like she had been falling forever, but she finally crash landed in a small blue room underneath the house. ''Oooof!''

She stood up and dusted herself off. This adventure was getting weirder by the minute! Hearing Perry chatter, she quickly hid inside the back of a hoverjet at the back of the room, so she could see what was going on.

Suddenly, there was fuzzy noise coming from a big television in front of Perry that reminded Isabella a lot of her TV at home.

''Greetings Agent P.'' a voice said in a gruff tone. Isabella gasped.

_**Agent **__P?_

''Doofenshmirtz seems to be doing something evil again. He has been taking out lots of books from the library about animals, DNA and metamorphosis. Find out what he's up to, and put a stop to it.''

Isabella stared at the old guy on the screen carefully. She was sure she'd seen him somewhere before...

''Oh my gosh!'' she gasped. The hoverjet that she was hiding in was starting to vibrate violently. She had to cling onto the jet for her life. It zoomed past Phineas' house in a blur, but he still didn't notice her or Perry flying away, despite her loud screaming. '' Oh Phineas...'' Isabella sighed to herself. Would he ever notice her?

Perry must of heard her because he suddenly turned around in confusion. With a yelp, she held her breath and tried her hardest to be as still as possible. Luckily, Perry was too focused on driving to see her hidden at the back. He shrugged, it must have just been the engine playing up.

Eventually, the hoverjet landed on top of a tall purple building that looked vaguely like Ferb's head. On the front of the building read: ''DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INCORPORATED''.

_Who the heck __**was **__this Doofenshmirtz guy?_

Perry jumped out of the jet with a determined look on his face, but that wasn't such a good idea because he was immediately trapped in a metal cage.

''Hello, Perry the Platypus! It's nice of you to DROP IN!'' cackled an ugly guy with brown hair and a labcoat.

_That must be Doofen-thingy, but why is Perry fighting a pharmasist?_

The pharmasist was now going in backstory mode and Perry was looking around desperately for something to help him escape the trap. Just then, Isabella noticed a set of keys on a desk behind Doofenshmirtz that looked small enough to fit the lock of the cage.

''Time to earn my 'sneaking around' patch!'' giggled Isabella, as she snuck behind him and quietly grabbed the keys.

Perry was looking very bored in his cage as he waited for the evil scientist to finish his tragic backstory.

''Hey Perry! What'cha doin'?'' whispered Isabella as she gave the platypus the keys.

Perry was looking beyond shocked, he should have noticed Isabella hiding in his hoverjet! Major Monogram was going to go bananas when he found out...

''Now - Perry the platypus! This is my animal-inator!'' Doof declared without looking at Perry, as he unveiled a large metal machine.

''You see, if all the citizens are animals, it will be easy to take over THE TRI-STATE AR- who the heck are you?'' he gasped, looking at Isabella.

She gulped. Whoops! She was in big trouble now!

Before she could say anything, Perry jumped infront of the Evil scientist and started attacking him. Isabella gasped in amazment. And she thought he didn't do much!

_Does Phineas and Ferb know about this?_

Suddenly, Perry accidently nudged the 'fire' button of the machine while he was fighting and... ZAP! A ray of purple light hit Isabella.


	3. What to do now?

**Where's Isabella?**

**Chapter 4**

**by Mihane100**

**Enjoy the latest chapter, sorry for the wait! This one is a LOT longer than usual! I hope I didn't make Isabella too 'out of character' in this one. I had a hard time picking an animal for Isabella to become, but I finally come up with the Inca Dove. It's a really pretty, delicate bird so I thought it would be perfect! =D But of course, it still had to look like her, so it's going to be black (Isabella's raven black hair colour) and she'll still get to keep her pink bow on her head. =D**

Suddenly, Isabella started to feel extremely dizzy. She could hardly stand up and Doof wasn't helping.

''Perry the platypus! You never told me you had an assistant! And why a girl? I would have set a bigger trap! Look what my -inator did to her, really you should have told me...''

Isabella started gasping for breath, it was getting much harder to breath now, and her skin felt very itchy. She tried to speak, but the only thing that came out if her mouth was a high whistling noise. She felt a strange tingling feeling in her fingers and gasped at what she saw. She had feathers instead of hands. _Feathers. _This was definitely not good. She was sprouting small black feathers everywhere now, and everything seemed to be getting bigger and bigger before her eyes...

She took a quick glance at Doof, he was still busy talking on and on, while Perry was watched her in fear and worry as the metamorphosis continued.

POP! Before she knew what was going on, she had grown a small yellow beak and she had two large wings.

_Oh dear._ she thought in distress. _What am I going to do? I can't go home like THIS!_

''You have to get out of here! I'll handle Doofenshmirtz, but you have to get somewhere safe before-'' Perry didn't get to finish his sentence because that's when Dr.D decided to stop talking and get back to work.

''Perry the platypus! You are no match for me, and neither is your little friend!''

_RUN. _That was Isabella's first instinct. This guy was clearly a dangerous piece of work. But she couldn't leave Perry! She was as fond of him as the boys were and she wasn't going to leave him behind. Even if she WAS turning into some black birdy-thing.

Apparently, she had no choice.

''Norm, ya big tin can! I don't know where the girl went, but get this filthy bird out of my building before it does something we'll both regret!''

_Really?_ thought Isabella. _I take back the 'dangerous piece of work' thing, this guy clearly isn't very bright_.

A large humanoid robot had come out of the shadows and was advancing itself towards Isabella. Seeing Perry's alarmed face, she sped to the rooftop and jumped, praying that her wings were funtioning properly.

Luckily, they were. For a while at least. She felt the rush of wind around her wings as she glided to the ground safely. Okay, almost safely. She had planned to land in a pile of soft leaves below, but she wasn't used to flying yet, so she crash landed in a nearby flowerbed instead.

_Owww...At least it's soft I guess... _she thought.

After wondering around for a while, thinking about where to go, a pink chihuahua in a fedora sped past her in a hoverjet.

_Oh look, it's Pinky...PINKY?_ Nothing she thought she knew seemed like the truth anymore. Not thinking, Isabella did the only thing she could think of.

''PINKY! PINKY! OVER HERE!'' she yelled in her new tweeting voice.

The dog heard her and started zooming in her direction. He stopped his hoverjet infront of Isabella and and stepped out.

''What do you want? How do you know my name?'' he asked. Isabella gulped. What was she going to say? She hadn't thought it through that far. Actually, she wasn't even sure she was thinking in the first place.

''I...it's me, Pinky. I'm Isabella, your owner.''

At first, Pinky's eyes went as wide as saucers, but a smile slowly crept it's way into Pinky's face. He started... laughing. The bird looked at the dog with a confused look. Why was he laughing? Did he care at all?

''Why are you laughing? I'm being serious!''

The dog carried on laughing. ''You CAN'T be serious! You almost had me there! Who put you up to it, was is Agent F?''

This was getting seriously annoying and Pinky would NOT stop laughing! He was completely convinced that this was all a joke.

''Pinky! STOP laughing, you bad dog! When you went to the dog groomers and came back looking like a circus clown, I didn't laugh at YOU did I? You could at least owe me that.''

That was it. The dog stopped laughing at stared at the bird in fear.

''Isabella...'' his voice had suddenly turned into a choke. ''You're the...the only one who w..would know about that day...'' he stuttered in shock. ''But how... how the heck did this h...happen? Does the O.W.C.A know about this?'' his voice was pretty much a whisper by now.

Before she could even reply, her pet was now getting into his hoverjet, dragging Isabella by one of her raven coloured wings.

''You know what? Tell me later.'' Commanded the little dog, regaining his confidence. ''First, we need to get you somewhere safe to stay the night.''

Night? Isabella had been so focused on what had happened, that she didn't notice how quickly day had turned into night.

As the hoverjet sped through the night, Isabella stared at the moon as it lit up everything like a giant lightbulb. This was turning out to be the worst day of her life. Not only had she found out that everything she knew about Perry and Pinky was a bunch of lies, but she was also a small bird that couldn't fly very well, with no hopes of turning back to normal. There was also the fact that Perry was a secret agent trapped in an evil scientist's lair, and she was worried about him too.


	4. Carl the intern

Where's Isabella

Chapter 5 (or 4 depending how you look at it.)

By Mihane100

Meanwhile, at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas and Ferb were getting ready for bed. Perry was already home, receiving the usual ''Oh there you are Perry!'' from Phineas, but both boys knew something didn't feel right. Even Perry could sense something was wrong.

''Good night Ferb...'' said Phineas in a sad tone. Ferb raised his eyebrows. Phineas was never sad unless there was something really bugging him, which was very rare because Phineas was usually very optimistic. It couldn't have been about today's project, because that worked as well as ever and was a lot of fun for everyone. Even Buford had enjoyed it.

''You're worried about Isabella, aren't you?'' Asked Ferb, in his quiet British accent. Phineas nodded.

''Of course I am Ferb, She's my best friend - aside from you of course,'' Ferb shrugged, showing that it didn't really bother him. ''-It's just that she didn't show up today and her mother hasn't seen her since this morning... I hope she's okay.''

Perry gulped. Phineas clearly had no idea how bad Isabella's situation was. Of course, Perry knew where Isabella was from Pinky but he still couldn't help being worried for the girl. She was a bird now that had nowhere to go, and it was all his fault. He kicked himself for not being observant enough when she followed him through the tunnel and hid in his hoverjet. He hated himself for letting her go through this mess.

Phineas sighed. Ferb put a hand on his step-brother's shoulder.

''You're probably right Ferb, she could just be at a Fireside girls sleepover or something.''

Feeling more like the optimistic Phineas that he usually was, he switched off the light and jumped into his bed, snuggled up to Perry.

''Ferb? I know what we're going to do tomorrow!'' He whispered in the darkness. Ferb smiled, that's the optimistic brother that he knew and loved. I wonder what he's planning this time?

While Phineas, Ferb and Perry were warm in bed, Isabella wished more than anything that she could sleep in her warm bed again. But she knew that was out of the question.

The hoverjet that Pinky was driving suddenly stopped abruptly, clearing Isabella's head of all thoughts for a moment. They had stopped outside of a large building with a huge sign outside reading: ''O.W.C.A SECRET HEADQUARTERS. (Pay no attention to this sign.)'' If Isabella wasn't in such a scary situation, she would have laughed out loud.

''W...where are we..?'' she stuttered. The dog sighed, walking into the building, with a worried expression on his face. He was clearly as scared as his owner, but he tried to look brave all the same.

''Follow me, and let me do all the talking.''

As they walked through the narrow corridors, Isabella couldn't help feeling that she'd been here before. It was so annoying. She knew she hadn't but there was still a voice inside of her screaming to her that she HAD. After going through several doors, they finally reached a dark room with a large TV screen, a similar one that she saw in Perry's secret headquarters. There were also several small beds in the room, making it look like a dormitory. Before she could ask Pinky why she was there, the door swung open, and a teenage boy walked in, carrying lots of pillow cases and duvets. He had curly, ginger hair and large, purple glasses. Isabella looked at Pinky cautiously. Who was this boy?

''Don't worry Isa, he's just Carl the intern. He's really nice too.'' reasured Pinky, looking less frightened than before. Just then, the intern turned around, noticing them.

Carl smiled. ''Pinky, have you found us a new recruit?'' Pinky shook his head. He tried to explain about Isabella, but it only came out as a series of barks that the intern struggled to understand.

''We're doomed...'' chirped the bird sadly.

The intern must have seen the sad look because he quickly ushered them to his computer. He sat down and began quickly typing a code of some sort onto it. Then, he pressed 'ENTER' and a program came up on the screen. ''Animal translator''. Pinky looked thrilled.

''Now, just talk into this microphone, and it should come out as English. It's a little unfinished, so it may still have a few bugs, but I'm working on it.''

Pinky was about to bark something into the microphone when Isabella stopped him. The dog sighed and nodded, understanding that her owner would be better at explaining the situation than he would.

_''Um..hello? Is this thing on?'' _came a robotic female voice.Carl's face lit up. Anyone could tell that he was extremely pleased that his program was working.

_''My name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. I'm Pinky's owner.'' _she continued. _''I accidentally fell through a secret tunnel leading to Perry's lair and... long story short, I was zapped by Doofen-thingy's ray that turned me into... THIS.'' _she sighed, gesturing to her whole body. Carl looked really worried as he listened to what the bird had to say.

''I've gotta inform Major Monogram right away! In the meantime, you'll have to sleep here. There's no way you can go home like that.''

Isabella sighed. It was going to be a long night...

**I've been getting some many reviews from you awesome people that I decided to reply to some of them! Thank you for all the reviews and positive feedback everyone, I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**Deborahpflover: Thanks, I'm glad you like it! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I lack inspiration at the moment.**

**D. T. Guthary: Yes, I merged them because I realized that those chapters were WAY too short, Sorry about that. **

**Yes, Isabella knows about Pinky, but I don't want to give away any spoilers. ;) I'm glad you like the choice of animal too, I'm quite happy with the choice too. =D**

**gravity5: Yes, Isabella IS awesome! I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that. :) And no, I don't need an OC. I'm trying to avoid using Ocs actually.**

**FanFreak01: Thanks! :D I'll certainly try to update soon, but I'm suffering from a bit of writers block at the moment...**

**NinjaCupcakex: I'm so pleased with your positive feedback, I'm glad you like my story so much. :) Reading reviews like that really inspire me to write more chapters! I understand that the chapters can be very short, but I'm trying to expand them as the story develops.**

**DroopyPanda: I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as I can! **

**FanFreak01: As I said to a few other reviewers, I'll try to update as soon as I can, but please be patient, as I'm going through a bit of a writers block at the moment. Thanks for the review.**


	5. Isabella's choice

Where's Isabella

Chapter 6

By Mihane100

**I know this chapter isn't very long, but I just HAD to end it on that cliffhanger! Anyway, please enjoy and review! I love reading all the great reviews I've been recieving! =D**

Isabella tossed and turned all night for two reasons. The first one was that her wings were so large, that they kept poking her in the face, disabling her from getting into a comfortable position on her rickety bed. The other reason was that she was worried. Worried that no-one would notice that she was gone, or worse; worry too much and assume the worst. There was also the terrible thought of staying as a bird...no, an 'Inca dove' forever, forced to eat worms for the rest of her life. Before she went to bed, she had looked at her reflection in a window and had immediately recognized what breed of bird she was, remembering seeing a bird like herself in the official Fireside girls bird watchers handbook. Too bad she already had the bird watchers patch. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, she probably would never be able to be a Fireside girl ever again. Before she knew what was happening, sunlight seeped it's way through the blinds in the window. She couldn't have been thinking all night, could she?

After what seemed like an hour, a large man in a olive green suit, bushy grey mustache and a long monobrow barged in with Carl, the intern. Isabella instantly recognized him as the guy that was on the screen, talking to Perry yesterday morning.

''I can't believe this Carl! Not only is this a major breach in security, but **NOW** I have to relocate two of my best agents and **THEN** you tell me that the amnesia-inator is broken, so we can't erase her memory afterwards?'' The guy screamed, without even looking at the bird he was talking about. Isabella wasn't sure if he knew she was there in the first place.

The old guy was fuming with rage. He clearly hadn't anticipated something like this happening. But then again, something like this had probably never happened before today. Carl was doing his best to calm down his boss, with little success.

''But sir... we could- it's not tha- we can't- you shou-*sigh*- uh...?''

Meanwhile, Isabella was lying on her bed, waiting for them to reach a conclusion as to what was going to happen to her. She was barely listening because she could hardly understand anything that was being said, especially since she had gotten such little sleep. Amnesia-inator? Relocate? Neurotic? No, actually, the last one was just her, silently wondering if she was slowly losing her marbles.

Three hours later, Major Monogram was still at it and Isabella was getting very fed up of waiting.

''This is terrible Carl! You really need to make the secret entrances more... I don't know, **secret! **And what's more-''

_**''TWEEEEEEET!''**_

Major Monogram and Carl gasped. Carl almost jumped in fright at the loud tweet coming from such a small bird.

''Great googly moogly! I'd forgotten you were here! You didn't... hear any of that did you?'' hesitated the Major, trying his hardest to look professional.

_You've GOT to be kidding me... _sighed the bird.

''Anyway, you've got two choices miss,'' informed Monogram in a serious tone. ''The first is to stay as a bird and become a secret agent for the O.W.C.A, leaving your old life behind, or...'' The Major paused, looking a little sad. ''...become a human, regain your old life and never see Pinky or Perry again.''

Isabella felt like she had just been shot. _''I could become a secret agent and remain a bird...'' _she gulped. That was too horrible to even think about. _''...Or be a human and... never see Pinky and Perry again?'' _The second option almost made her cry. This was not an easy decision to make, and the others weren't helping. They were staring at her carefully, waiting for her to pick a choice.

''NO!'' She tweeted stubbornly. Major Monogram couldn't understand what she had said of course, but he could tell that she was very angry.

Then, before you could say 'Great googly moogly', she stood up and flew angrily out of the room in a pink and black blur. She didn't know where she was going, she just had to get away from there and clear her head.

''Let's give her some time...'' he suggested quietly to Carl. Carl thought that they should go after her, but he agreed with his boss anyway. ''Yes sir...''

After flying for a long time, she sat on the cold ground of one of the never-ending corridors to gather her thoughts and to catch her breath. Flying was exhausting!

''It's just not fair...'' she sighed sadly. How the heck was she supposed to decide something like that right on the spot? It was impossible, not to mention unfair to make a child like her even choose in the first place!

''Are you okay?'' someone asked kindly.

Isabella gasped. She hadn't realized that someone else was there with her, she thought she was alone. But Apparently not.

**Here's more replies to reviews I've been getting! Thank you for all the reviews and positive feedback everyone, getting reviews makes my happy, and encourages me to write more!**

**Robot Wolf: I'm glad you like it!**

**Deborahpflover: Yes, the story is really into full swing now, I'm just as excited as you are for the future chapters! Even though those are probably just thoughts, they are good things for me to consider. I haven't actually thought about the answers to those questions, but thanks for asking them, believe me, they'll help a LOT (at least, they will when I provide answers to them.) in future chapters. I'm glad you're enjoying my story so much, it's so nice to know that people actually like this story that I'm doing! Don't worry, I'll try to update as soon as possible, so you won't have to wait long. :) **

**D. : Ah, here's my most faithful reviewer. You must have reviewed at least all of the chapters so far, am I right? :) But anyway, these rhetorical questions or yours are really helpful when I expand the story, just like I told Deborahpflover. I know you may ''need to know'' the answers to those questions, but I think those answers will become clearer towards the end of the story. I just hope my ending won't be too cliche or anything.**

**Lichylichy: Firstly, I mentioned in the beginning of one of the chapters what bird she was. An 'Incan dove', but I've tried to explain it in this chapter too. I realize that Carl could have used the animal translator, but a lot of people have done that in other fanfics, and I wanted to try something a little different.**

**gravity5: Well it's good that you feel like that towards Isabella because that means that the story is working. At the moment, I'm trying to make the reader feel sorry for Isabella.**

**Friends for Food: I'm glad you like it! I was worried about it being a bit fast paced, but there's not much I can do about that. :( I totally agree with the grammar thing though, bad punctuation and grammar can really put you off a story. It annoys me like crazy, so I've tried my best to make this fanfic as professional as possible. :D **


	6. A heart to heart

**Where's Isabella?**

**Chapter 7**

**By Mihane100**

**Okay, some of you have been telling me that the story is pretty depressing at the moment, and... I have to agree. I'll try to make it more cheerful from now on, now that all the main, sad bits are over with! :D Enjoy!**

''No, no I'm not okay.'' Isabella sighed, looking up from the ground that she had been staring down at for the past 10 minutes, and saw who was talking to her. It was a... rabbit? It looked like any other rabbit, except that it was standing on two legs like a human and it was wearing a brown fedora, similar to Pinky's.

_Hmm... must be the agent uniform of something._

If Isabella didn't know any better, she'd swear that the rabbit looked worried.

''Bad day huh?''

''You have NO idea.''

The rabbit gave her a look that said: _Alright, out with it. _Normally, Isabella would have told the strange rabbit to go away, but she needed someone friendly to talk to, even if it was a talking rabbit in a fedora.

''I would tell you, but you wouldn't believe me.''

The rabbit seemed amused by this and winked at the bird. ''Try me, birdy!''

She giggled, took a deep breath and told the rabbit the events that had occured in the past few days, being careful not to leave out anything.

''...and now I have to choose to stay a bird, or never see my favourite animals again!'' the bird told the rabbit, her face red with rage. Isabella's quick change from depressed to furious secretly scared the little rabbit.

''Wow, that's harsh. But the Major can be like that. Some of us wonder if he even has a heart under that green suit. Stupid Major Monbrow!''

Major monobrow? That made Isabella laugh harder than she had in days. It felt good to be happy, after being so miserable.

This seemed to lift her spirits considerably, and she began chatting with the rabbit, as if she had known it for years.

To be honest, she only knew two things about the rabbit. The first was that it was female. The second was that her name was Roxanne, A.K.A: 'Agent R.'

Then, Isabella began telling Roxanne about the Phineas and Ferb, while the rabbit listened in awe at all the wonderful things that the step-brothers had done during the course of the summer vacation.

But when Isabella started describing Phineas with a dreamy expression on her face, Roxanne sighed sadly.

''Hey, your crush may be the most oblivious boy in the world, but at least he didn't become rogue and get arrested by the O.W.C.A like mine...''

Isabella gasped. She hadn't thought about the rabbit's feelings. She had got all caught up with her feelings for Phineas instead.

''I'm so sorry...''

The rabbit shrugged. It was all old news to her now, it was Dennis' own fault, so why should she feel sad about it?

''Oh well, I know what I'm gonna do today.'' smiled Roxanne, bravely.

The bird giggled. _That sounds just like something Phineas would sa-_

Then, an idea struck her like a lightning bolt. It was as if a lightbulb in her brain had just switched on, making the bird's face light up.

''Hey, do you think I can take a ride in your hoverjet? I've got an idea!''

Roxanne gave Isabella a questioning look, but she nodded anyway, admiring the little bird for her sudden optimism.

''Alright! Let's gooooooo!'' cheered Roxanne, forgeting her sad thoughts for a moment. She just hoped that whatever plan Isabella had, would work...

**Before I get to the review replying, I'd like to let you know that I've made a poll on my profile. Please vote on it! =D**

**Anywho, here's the reviews!  
**

**Guest: You.. almost shed a tear? Wow, I didn't think I was THAT good at writing stories! O_O Anyway, I'm glad you like it so much and don't worry, I don't plan to EVER stop writing! =D**

**D. : Wow, you crack me up! ;) While you may enjoy cliché-ness, others may not, so I'll try to avoid it, if you don't mind. Is the Cliffhanger-inator functioning properly? Yes, yes it- okay, maybe it broke down on this chapter, but I'll try to get it 'fixed' for the next one! XD**

**TheNargana: Hmm... I think you're right. While the Mission may be complete, I think I need to cheer this story up a little bit! I don't want to depress my readers! :D Monogram is a very odd character, I agree. But you know, I'm trying not to put him in it too much. I'm glad you like the story and I'll try to make it happier!**

**PFTones3482: I'd tell you but... SPOILERS! You'll have to read this chapter and see!**


	7. Authors note Please read!

Dear Loyal readers and reviewers,

Some of you may or may not have noticed that I haven't updated ''Where's Isabella'' in a while. It's not that I've given up on the story or anything, so there's no need to worry about that. I plan on finishing this story, even if it kills me! Anyway, it's gotten WAY too popular for me to give up on it. I've also actually really enjoyed writing it to be honest. The reason I haven't updated it in a while is because of the lack of ideas for upcoming chapters and slight lack of interest. I re-read the whole fanfic so far and I have to say... I could have done a whole lot better. I may re-write this in the future, who knows?

I would also like to get started on a new fanfic as well. One day, I hope to be as good at writing stories as NattyMc, D.T. Guthary and other authors that I admire.

These people have become somewhat an inspiration to me and they are what made me decide to write fanfics in the first place.  
So, thank you. :)

So, to recap: ''Where's Isabella'' will now be on a short hiatus until further notice. I will try my best to deliver another chapter as soon as I can. I've already started on chapter 8, but it's incomplete and I think you would all rather read a full chapter. Am I right?

Also, please answer the poll on my profile. Believe me, it will REALLY help! =D

So, that's it for now.

From Mihane100, the author.


	8. The plan

**Where's Isabella?**

**Chapter 8**

**By Mihane100**

**Okay, here's the latest chapter before the short break. Some of you don't seem to understand what the 'authors note' was about. In a nutshell, it just means that ''Where's Isabella is on a short break. I'm not cancelling it, I plan on FINISHING this story, so there's no need to worry about that! :) Enjoy!**

Isabella and her new companion, Roxanne sped off as fast as they could in the hover jet, (luckily for them both, Roxanne was driving), scaring any animal that happened to be in their path.

Surprisingly, Isabella seemed to be having the time of her life, as if she was on ''Phineas and Ferb's coolest coaster ever'' again, instead of riding in a hoverjet on a mission to get her life back.

''Wooooo! YEAH! THIS IS AWESOME ROXANNE! Can't this thing go any faster?!''

The Rabbit sighed. She was going to be deaf by the time this hyper little birdy and herself got to the destination, wherever that was.

''What am I getting out of this, anyway? It's not like the bird is paying me.'' muttered Roxanne sourly. Unfortunately, she had said it a little tooloud and Isabella heard her.

''Well, what do you want?'' asked Isabella sweetly. ''I have my Aquatic safety patch, sewing patch, milking patch, tent pitching patch, expert makeover patch, high wire patch, first-aid patch, conflict resolution patch, magic patch and plenty more patches, so whatever you want, just name it because I'm the full package!''

The rabbit's laughed. Someone was cheerful today!

''Well...'' Roxanne started shyly ''-what I really want is a home. I haven't got a host family like other agents. Mainly because Dennis was assigned a host family, and you know what happened to him. They didn't want to take the same chance for me, I guess...''

Isabella was speechless. But, she knew what she had to do. As crummy as she felt at the moment - I mean 'cmon, you wouldn't exactly be over the moon if you were transformed into a bird - she knew that she had to help a friend in need. She WAS an 'ex-fireside girl' after all. Hopefully, not for long!

''Well, I've always wanted a rabbit! And that also means that I can finally get my double pet care patch!''

The rabbit laughed joyfully. But before she could thank Isabella, a gruff voice came from Roxanne's watch that sounded very familiar. _Too_ familiar for Isabella's liking.

''There you are Agent R! There is an escaped bird on the loose, going by the name ''Isabella Garcia Shapiro''. It's very important that she is found and captured, as she is a major threat in security. I've already alerted all of the other agents. You haven't seen her, have you?''

Isabella gasped and tried to stay as quiet as possible, so the Major wouldn't hear her. _Would Roxanne really betray me like that? No, she wouldn't... would she? _

Even Isabella had to admit that she hadn't known the rabbit for that long. Who knows what she would do?

What Isabella heard next made her breathe a sigh of relief.

''No Sir. I'll keep a look out for her.'' The rabbit informed, using a translator that was built into her watch, trying her best not to look guilty of lying. The Major, wrongly believing the agent, saluted and signed off.

Looking around cautiously, Roxanne's face became very stern.

''We'd better get a move on. Every agent in the O.W.C.A is probably looking for you and most of them are loyal to Major Monogram. I don't want any of them to find you.''

All was weirdly quiet for a while. Isabella was too nervous to speak, thinking about what the next step would be if her plan worked.

It was like that for hours until, they finally reached the destination, outside the Flynn-Fletcher's house.

''Okay, you're here. Now I need to jet. The boss will suspect something otherwise.'' Then Roxanne's face softened. ''Here, take my animal translator and... please be careful.''

Isabella waved a black wing enthusiastically as Roxanne's jet sped off through the ever-illuminating sky.

_Time to see the boys, I hope they can help me out... _Isabella thought nervously.

She hesitantly flew to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, trying her hardest to keep her balance. Wow, if felt like she hadn't been here for years, even though she had only left it for a day. But she knew the boys well enough to know, that about this time, they would be out there making their next fun contraption. Luckily, she was right. As predicted, there was Phineas sitting in front of the famous tree, looking through mountains of blueprints, and Ferb was next to him, saying nothing as usual, with his hands full of tools. Buford and Baljeet weren't there yet.

Taking a deep breath to muster up her courage, she took a flying charge at the boys, performing an accidental tree landing.

''Phineas! Ferb! Help me!'' she tweeted desperately.

Phineas, not noticing her, looked around in confusion, expecting to see someone.

''Hey, bro? Am I the only one that just heard a voice calling for help?''

Ferb just shrugged. Isabella silently breathed a sigh of relief. They could understand her! The translator was working! But she still had to resort to plan B. They needed to _see _her for her plan to work.

Jumping in front of the boys, she pecked Phineas' hand to get his attention. It certainly worked. Phineas was staring at her, as if it to say: _What was that for?_

''Phineas! It's me, Isabella! I got zapped by a ray thing and now I'm a bird!'' She had decided to leave out the part about the O.W.C.A because she had already figured out that the boys didn't know about Perry, and she didn't want to get them in trouble with that old guy. Major Monogram was it? Wow, why was that name so familiar?

The boys just stared at her in disbelief. At least, Phineas did. Ferb's face was unreadable as always.

''That is SO cool!'' exclaimed Phineas, breaking the silence. ''What does it feel like?''

Isabella didn't know what to say. She was surprised he actually believed her to be honest. After all, Pinky didn't believe her and Pinky was her pet!

''What does it feel like? Um... itchy! VERY itchy! Have you seen all these feathers?'' They all cracked up.

''So I guess you want our help to turn you back to normal?'' Asked the red headed inventor.

Isabella nodded gratefully. She knew the boys would never let her down.

''By the way, how are you talking English?''

''Just an animal translator.''

''Animal translator? Where'd you get one of them?''

''...uh...''

**REVIEW REPLIES (for 2 chapters this time!)**

**total drama rocks: Did you even read it? I AM continuing with it, but it's on a short break at the moment, okay? **

**gravity5: Thanks! =D**

**sonicboy678: Yeah, that's due to a little mix up when I merged two chapters. I'll see if I can fix it soon. I'm glad you like it! :)**

**D. T. Guthary: You know, when you first told me about your pen name not being 'D', I had no idea what you were talking about. But then I read through some of the chapters and I realized what you meant. Sorry about that! I'll see if it shows your full pen name now. I'm glad you like the chapter and the mention of Dennis. About the Cliffhanger-inator, I think It's on a little higher setting than the previous chapter, at least, I TRIED to make it go to a higher setting! ;)**

**Tralfaz to you to! (I only recently figured out what that meant (I think)!):D**

**TheNargana: Yeah, sorry about that. I was going to add some of her thoughts, but it was rambling on a bit too much, so I cut it out.**

**gravity5 (again): I'm glad you think it's getting interesting.**

**PFTones3482: Well, your feeling is right! Sorry if it was a bit predictable. Roxanne's rogue crush (Dennis) was kind of a last minute idea actually. I wanted to give Roxanne some kind of backstory, so I'm glad I put that in there. ;) Actually, it does kinda make it easier for Roxanne to relate to Isabella... somehow! ;) **


End file.
